


Holiday Cheer

by Serazimei



Series: Sibling Time [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, Sibling Bonding, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei
Summary: After a particular bad day during the Christmas season, Gavin finds himself on the door step of his brother. What follows after a tentative knock is a welcome he didn’t expect.Well maybe he should have washed up first.





	Holiday Cheer

If someone had told Gavin that he would be standing in front of his half-brother’s huge-ass mansion like, ever, he would have sent them to an early grave with his trusted gun. Or at the very least beaten them up good. (He would have done no such thing his disciplinary record having grown since the success of the Android revolution. He couldn’t actually afford much more warnings.)  
Anyway the steps of his brother’s mansion is where he found himself this cold night. He had come right from a particularly bad crime scene. At first, he just wanted to do something. He just wanted to move, blow off some steam.  
(What he actually wanted was warmth, the cheery Christmas season getting to him.)  
He hadn’t thought about coming here. And yet…  
He sighed, oh what the hell. He was already fucked up beyond measure, might as well drive in the final nail of the coffin. With less than confident steps he approached the door and rang the bell. Thick flakes drifted down from the dark sky as he waited, coating him in white.  
The blonde Android girl opened the door with a smile and a cheery hello. Her manners changed instantly when she seemed to recognize him.

“Gavin Reed?”

Gavin nodded numbly, inwardly already stealing himself for being sent away with a curse. Nothing of that sort came. Instead she frowned unsurely and stepped aside. Moving fluidly like no human could, she took off his coat and told him to wait where he stood.  
It threw Gavin off. He had never in a thousand years thought he would be allowed inside. He had prayed to maybe get a glimpse of his brother before being chased off. Of course, that could still happen, probably would-  
A crash came from somewhere within the house followed by hurried footsteps. Gavin tensed up instinctively but caught himself before he could grab at his gun. Jeez since when did he become so fucking jumpy?  
And then Kamski rounded the corner. He wore a fashionable but all too revealing bathrobe. Black boxer briefs flashed under the blood red fabric with every step. He was barefoot too.

“Gavin?! What happened?!” Was followed by warm hands clasping his shoulders and then insistently going over his bloodied face.

Oh yeah right. He forgot about that.

“Came straight from a crime scene.” He mumbled trying to wrench his head free and nearly stumbled with how fast his brothers’ hands retracted.  
Elijah sniffed in that arrogant way that had always made Gavins blood boil.

“And you couldn’t have washed up first? No, don’t answer. Chloe darling could you please show him to the guest bathroom on the ground floor?”

“Fuck you, I’m not a child!”

That only gave him a mocking glance. “Really? I guess my eyes deceived me then. Now go wash up I’m not letting you track blood and mud all over my floor.”

Gavin hissed a few curses at him as he was led away by Chloe. He only went because a warm shower sounded awesome. He was left in a lavish room about as big as his own living room (which ouch, really cracked his ego). The thing not only had a huge shower which seemed to have a variety of massaging settings, but also a bathtub. He stared longingly at the tub, not having one of his own. He used the shower anyway, which was tiled red. It was creepy as hell.  
When he stepped out only a few minutes later he found an overgrown sweater with a techy meme on it and a pair of loose, fluffy pants. His old clothes were nowhere to be found.  
Chloe stood outside waiting for him with a relieved smile.

“Did you fucking come in while I was showering?” Gavin seethed.

“Yes.” She chirped. No other explanation. She seemed to be proud of herself.

“Fucking weird Androids…”

Elijah was waiting for him in an open space with a pool and a couch. The pool too was blood red and filled with other Chloes happily swimming circles and chatting with each other. They gave him small smiles and little waves but didn’t come closer to the main area. Gavin gingerly sat down opposite his brother, who of course had a glass of probably over expensive wine in one hand, swaying it gently. What a fucking Disney villain.

“Huh, so most of the blood wasn’t yours. That’s good to know. Now would you like to tell me what has befallen you to come visit your poor lonely brother? Want some Christmas money?”

Ah there it was, the reason why Gavin loathed his brother (sometimes). How absence makes you forget things like that in favor of nostalgia.

“Cut the crap! You watch too many superhero movies or something? Isolation melted your brain?”

Elijah frowned when the Chloe standing behind him giggled and subconsciously sat a little straighter without his legs crossed.

“There is nothing wrong with the way I behave. You on the other hand are as nasty as ever. Came only to insult me?”

And that was the real issue. Gavin just didn’t know how to answer the question. Just wanting to see his brother didn’t cut it. He had had twenty years to come to terms with that broken relationship.  
So he just shrugged, keeping unusually quiet.  
Silence reigned for a long time between them, being an iron fisted, unforgiving ruler until Chloe the wise saved the kingdom with handing Gavin a similar glass of wine to his brothers.  
Lacking the grace of his older brother the Detective took a large sip and immediately grimaced.

“Eww, that’s sweet as fuck.”

“As sweet as myself.”

One of the Chloes at the pool gagged receiving a playful slap and giggle from another.

“What she said.” Gavin pointed in their general direction.

“Would you like something more bitter Gavin?” the Chloe holding the bottle asked and damn he needed to come up with names for them. This was getting confusing fast.

“Bring him a beer without a glass. He likes drinking it straight from the bottle like a poor imitation of a bad boy.”

“Fuck you, beer is drunk that way!”

“Only in the social spheres you reside in little brother.”

“What’s wrong with my social spheres?” Gavin growled refusing to acknowledge the fact that he was enjoying himself. Holy shit how he had missed this! Even though Elijah’s smug attitude annoyed him to no end.

Two more beers and many snappy banter back and forth later they both found themselves on the same couch. Elijah had an arm around Gavin’s shoulder which he had tried to shove off at first but then had decided to let it stay. The Chloes had abandoned any mask of pretense and had started to treat them as their main entertainment for the night. They watched with rapt interest as the two brothers flung from one topic to the next while expertedly avoiding the important questions.  
It was when the two accidently knocked heads and Gavin winced as a cut on his brow was hit that Elijah sobered up.  
Immediately Gavin scooted back a healthy, formal distance which got a disappointed “Aww.” From one of the Chloes at the pool.

“Why did you come here drenched in blood and guts like that?”

“Oh, that. Hah, funny story. A suspect went rouge on a crime scene which happened to be a slaughter house. We got into a fist fight and he shoved me into a bucket of innards. It was gross.”

Elijah let out an exasperated sigh. “And you didn’t think to immediately go to your apartment and wash up? Please tell me you put disinfectant on your cuts.”

The embarrassed silence wasn’t something Gavin could not avoid, and his brother groaned in response. Before he could get up the Chloe who had stood close by them for the last few hours already handed him a first aid box.  
While Gavin complained about it stinging Elijah went into his favorite part of being the big brother: The Lecturing Part.

“- honestly, I thought you were grown up –“

“’Lijah I’m fine-“

“-obviously my guidance in your youth did nothing –“

“- who even says that?!” Gavin chuckled, breathing a sigh of relief when Elijah finally stopped bothering him with the pads.

His brother grinned at him and Gavin nearly choked. Because when was the last time he had seen him smile like that? Never on TV or the dozen magazines his visage had graced with its presence.

“I missed you.”

The smile froze, but before Gavin could backpedal there were arms around him and a weight pressing him against the soft cushions.

“I missed you two, baby brother.”

Arms tightened as Gavin hesitantly returned the hug, awkwardly patting Elijahs back. There was cheering from the crowd.  
They slowly untangled themselves, but kept grinning at each other.

“Sooo, movie night for Christmas?” Elijah asked sounding like an excited youngster again.

“Hell yes.”

“Awesome!”

They spend a bit longer just chatting before even Gavin’s huge amount of coffein running through his veins could not keep him awake any longer. They had not talked about the important things yet. But a new bridge was being built. One that hopefully would stay sturdy over the years to come.  
Before Gavin could leave the warmth of Elijahs house fully there was one last quip from his brother though.

“We’re gonna be watching sci fi movies!”

“Urgh, ‘Lijah!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here and I couldn't be more happy that it's about these two.  
> I love the headcanon that Elijah and Gavin are brothers and crave to read more about them being reunited or getting along.  
> So I'm writing some stuff myself~
> 
> Also, I have to confess that I have not finished watching the Let's Play yet (can't play it on my own because I'm poor). I haven't even seen Elijah yet. The only things I know about him are from reading fanfiction and Wiki information.  
> Which is my way of saying sorry for all of them probably being totally out of character.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading~


End file.
